


oh baby won't you come again

by pandizzy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Avuncular Incest, F/M, Incest, Mentions of Abortion, Starkcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandizzy/pseuds/pandizzy
Summary: Normally they don’t talk much about it, though Robb supposes he can’t use the word normal to anything that they are doing.It’s sick, unnatural. His father would hate him if he found out. Jon would hate him if he found out. Knowing this, he almost feels guilty, questioning everything around him, but the feeling passes as quickly as it comes.He should care. It’s what a completely sane person should do, but he supposes he stopped being sane when he started fucking his aunt.





	oh baby won't you come again

**Author's Note:**

> day 7 of the rarepair week.
> 
> i know, i know. what the fuck am i thinking? well my friends, like one month ago, commented on how they wanted a lyannaxrobb piece and i was the only one brave enough to do it so here am i.
> 
> special thanks to ari, josiah and jess, rulers of my heart who helped or encouraged me to do this.
> 
> mentions of abortion so stay away if you're pro-life.

Normally they don’t talk much about it, though Robb supposes he can't use the word normal to anything that they are doing.

 

It’s sick, unnatural. His father would hate him if he found out.  _ Jon  _ would hate him if he found out. Knowing this, he almost feels guilty, questioning everything around him, but the feeling passes as quickly as it comes.

 

He should care. It’s what a completely sane person should do, but he supposes he stopped being sane when he started fucking his aunt.

 

The nights where Lyanna comes to him are his favorites. He feels wanted, desired as she silently enter his flat, using the spare key he gave her. Sometimes, she brings wine or strawberries, especially if she is feeling romantic that day, but most of the times she comes with only a spare set of underwear and maybe some clothes if she gets too sweaty and needs a shower. She never spends the night, claiming to have work early on the next morning or that Jon will suspect something. Robb can’t get angry with her, he knows they have to be careful.

 

“You look handsome,” she tells him, laying naked on his bed. Robb turns to her, still buttoning his shirt and smiles. “Where you’re going?”

 

“I have a date,” he explains, rolling up his sleeves.

 

Lyanna huffs, crossing her arms and covering her breasts in the process, knowing very well how much he loves them. Robb pouts, but she ignores him.

 

“Well, aren’t you the lucky one?” she says, sarcastically, “Going on a date while there is a naked woman waiting for you at home.”

 

Robb rolls his eyes. Ever since they started this  _ thing  _ between them, Lyanna Stark had become a very jealous lover, demanding exclusivity from him. It didn't help, of course, that his clueless mother wanted to find him a new girlfriend, always eager for a possible grandchild.

 

“My mom insisted,” he answers, getting his socks and sitting on the bed. “Said she is a girl from church. A good girl from a good family, or whatever.”

 

“What is her name?” asks Lyanna and he feels her crawling to him, her heat radiating to his body. He wants to lean back, to touch his back to her bare chest, but he knows that if he did so, she would make him late for his date. His love life has reached a point where he can’t make up excuses for his mother anymore and it would be good to go on this date with Jeyne, to at least pretend that he is trying to find someone and divert the attention on him to someone else.

 

“Jeyne Westerling.”

 

“Are you planning on fucking Jeyne Westerling?”

 

Robb sighs, tiredly. He feels the spot behind him sink beneath her weight and her arms circle his neck, her breasts pressing against his back and he closes his eyes. Lyanna kisses his jaw, smiling against the fading purple spots that she gave him last week..

 

“Is she pretty?”

 

“Yes,” he answers, feeling her hands sliding down his chest. “Pretty like Sansa.”

 

“Sansa?” Lyanna repeats, whispering on his ear, “Isn’t an aunt enough for you, Robb Stark? Do you want to fuck your sister as well?”

 

Sansa is sixteen and the image of his  _ little  _ sister sprawled naked on a bed fills his mind, her face wanton. Robb closes his eyes, trying to think of something else,  _ anything  _ else.

 

“That's- that’s not what I meant,” he stutters and Lyanna’s hand brushes against his crotch. His cock gives an interested twitch and he sighs.

 

“Of course not, darling,” she says, kissing his neck. Gingerly, she opens the button of his pants. “Don’t worry. I will not hold you to that.”

 

She grips his half-hard cock through his boxers, her soft hands touching him expertly. Robb groaned, turning his head slightly and trying to seek her lips. She pulls back, her eyes hooded and her mouth red and inviting.

 

“Call her,” whispers Lyanna, stroking his face with her free hand, her order thinly-veiled. “Call her and tell her you are sorry, but that you can’t make it today. Or any other day, for that matter.”

 

It would be easy, he thinks, to end it all and move on, to find a new girlfriend in Jeyne Westerling or another one of his mother’s many possible options. It would hurt, yes, but only for a short amount of time. He might never talk to his aunt again, it would be too awkward between them, but if they were careful, and they were, no one would notice.

 

It would be easy, but Robb Stark never truly liked the easy path.

 

“I will,” he says before kissing her.

 

***

 

It all started at his eighteenth birthday in his parents’ house.

 

Lyanna was drunk, or pretending to be, when she spilled red wine on his jeans. She was very sorry about it and tried to clean the mess herself, pulling him to an empty bathroom and using tissues to clean the stain on his pants.

 

Robb remembers being embarrassed when he got hard, feeling her gentle hands touching his neglected cock and her womanly smell clouding his brain. He expected her to laugh when she noticed his hard-on, or to leave the bathroom in disgust. It was what she  _ should  _ have done, anyway. What a normal aunt would do, but Lyanna was never a normal aunt, was she?

 

She merely raised her eyebrows, gray eyes wide.

 

“Oh,” she said, palming him harder. Her thumb brushed the head of his cock and he groaned, closing his fists at the electric feeling travelling through his veins.

 

“Aunt Lyanna, I…” he stopped talking when he noticed her falling on her knees and unbuckling his belt, “What are you doing?”

 

She looked up at him and her face was flushed from the wine and the desire. Her hair was falling on her shoulder and her eyes stared, almost innocently, at him. He gulped. She looks like Jon, with her dark hair framing her pretty face and her gray puppy eyes that made him want to stop it all and protect her, even if it was from himself. He didn’t want to think about Jon, not when his mother was kneeling at his feet, about to give him a blowjob. His cousin’s face in his mind only fills him with guilt and despair.

 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” she asked, blinking her eyes.

 

Lyanna tugged down his pants, bringing his underwear as well and Robb helped her, his fingers acting of their own accord. His cock was already painfully hard, the anticipation burning through him, and she only stared at it, licking her lips.

 

“Wow,” she says, stroking him with an almost maddening laziness, “Big boy, huh?”

 

Robb wasn’t a vain person. Despite being friends with Theon, he never joined in when the others were proudly proclaiming the sizes of their dicks and describing it in long and difficult words how many girls had ridden them. He had thought that his prick was a normal one, not so unlike those he saw on porn, and none of the girls he had before seemed to want to say anything about it. Though he didn’t actually care, he had to admit that Lyanna’s comment made him breath a little easier, more freely. He didn’t want her to compare him to her previous boyfriends.

 

She kissed his head, softly, and slipped her lips over him. His breath hitched and he bit the inside of his cheek. He looked down, grabbing a fistfull of her hair to see better, and almost died with the sight in his crotch.

 

Her eyes were closed and she was moaning quietly, as if she was enjoying what she was doing, and the vibrations in his cock made him groan, scrambling for purchase in the counter behind him. She went slowly, licking his length and sucking on his head, expertly. His tip hit the back of her throat and he groaned

 

She twirled her tongue around him and, suddenly, it was too much. The air around him was heavy, he could still hear the loud music of his party and Lyanna was now looking at him, gauging his reactions. Robb groaned, closing his eyes and pulling her soft hair as he came, embarrassingly quick and hard. He was shaking when he was done and feeling his cheeks burn. It had been a very long time since someone made him peak.

 

She released him with a wet pop and tugged on his pants, dressing him with an almost motherly care as he fought to regain his breath. Lyanna’s face came into focus and she was smiling, cupping his cheek with her hand. 

 

Robb gasped for words, seeing her bite her lip and stare at him with darkened eyes. He wanted to say something to break the silence but she beat him to it, pressing her lips against his.

 

She tasted like wine and something salty that made him mad. He kissed her back, meeting her eagerness with vigor and deepened the kiss. She grabbed his hands and placed them on the curve of her bum, leaving no hints as to what she wanted him to do.

 

She was a good kisser, with full lips and eager hands that were caressing his chest and scratching his neck. He squeezed her cheeks, pressing their bodies closer and felt his cock twitch inside his pants. Her warmth, her taste and her smell. Robb thought he would drown in it all.

 

She raised her leg, pressing her scorching heat against him and pulled him even closer. Her black pencil skirt was too tight for her to open her legs properly so she pushed it up, revealing her black silk panties. He groaned, biting her lower lip and slipped his hand to her knee, exposing her even more to him.

 

“Wait,” she whispered, breathlessly when his fingers brushed the side of her underwear. “Hold on, love.” Robb stepped back, taking a big gulf of air. Lyanna unbuttoned her blue blouse and threw it on the floor. She was wearing an equally black silk bra, striking against her pale skin.

 

Before she could shimmy out of her skirt, Robb had her in his arms again. He kissed the top of her breasts, licking and biting the soft and swelled skin. Lyanna laughed, breathlessly, and held his head there, caressing his hair.

 

"Lock the door, love,” she whispered, “And you can have me all you want.”

 

Robb was quick to obey.

 

***

 

“I think my mom has a new boyfriend.”

 

Robb blinks, not believing what he has heard and turns to his cousin, almost expecting him to take back his words. Jon is not looking at him, though, focused on the game in front of him and hitting his controller's buttons incessantly, as if it will change anything in his character’s situation.

 

“What makes you think that?” asks Robb, trying to keep the stammer out of his voice.

 

Jon shrugs and groans when his character dies once more.

 

“I’m not sure,” he says, “It’s more of a hunch than anything. Like, yesterday, she smelled different.”

 

Robb arches an eyebrow.

 

“How so?”

 

“It seemed that she was wearing men's perfume, you know. Cologne. And it was nothing like mine, so I think she got it from him.”

 

Lyanna was showering at his flat when she stumbled on his perfumes and decided to try one on. Robb thought nothing of it at the time, even liking the effect his smell on her on his body, but now he supposes he should have known that it would raise suspicion. And it did.

 

Luckily, Jon is daft enough not to notice that Robb is using the same cologne that he noticed on his mother.

 

“Also, Pyp saw her buying condoms last week,” adds Jon, oblivious as ever.

 

_ Fucking Pyp.  _ Robb didn't know the boy really well, he is one of Jon’s friends from military training, but he hates him already. He has no business in sharing what he sees in the street.

 

“Are you going to talk to her about it?” he asks, pretending not to care.

 

“Yes,” answers Jon, “I want to meet him, you know. See if he’s worthy of her.”

 

Robb blinks. Jon is a little older than him, just a few months, nothing weird with cousins, but it would be weird for his mother’s boyfriend to be younger than her own son. Even if they haven't talked about this yet, still moving through this situation with care and not using the dating status, Jon would be angry to know this. Lyanna’s previous boyfriends had all been of similar age with her, some even older.

 

“You don’t think she is embarrassed of me, do you?” his cousin asks, turning to look at him.

 

Robb frowns, “Why would she be?”

 

Jon shrugs as if he doesn’t really care about the prospect of his mother being embarrassed of him, but Robb can see that his hands are shaking.

 

“I don’t know. Not many people gave birth to Rhaegar Targaryen’s bastard when they were sixteen.”

 

Robb rolls his eyes. Lyanna told Jon the truth about his paternity when he was twelve, handing him the DNA tests and his birth certificate to prove her words. It didn't take long for him to find out that Rhaegar Targaryen wanted nothing to do with his son, living far away in King’s Landing, and Jon’s feelings of inadequacy have only grown since then.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he murmurs, “Your mother is not embarrassed of you.”

 

“Why didn't she tell me that she was seeing someone, if you are so sure?”

 

Robb shrugs and gets his phone, pretending to read a message as a pretext to hide his shaking hands. Sansa isn’t online so he types some random words in their conversation. 

 

“Maybe he’s young,” he says, gauging Jon’s reaction with the corner of his eye, “Or a woman.”

 

Jon frowns and Robb can almost hear the engines in his brain turning as he processes his words.

 

“Are you saying that my mom is a lesbian?” he asks, annoyed.

 

“Or bisexual,” adds Robb, feeling the weight lifting off his shoulders, “People can be anything these days.”

 

Jon nods, his eyes out of focus and his mind far away. He bites his lower lip, unsure.

 

“I’ll ask her about it,” he says.

 

Robb almost sighs, relieved, when Jon returns to his game, but his heart is still hammering on his chest and there is a knot on his throat. His hands are shaking when he takes his phone and his sweaty palms almost makes the object slip off his grasps. He types a message quickly, almost clumsily even, and he will certainly cringe at all his grammar errors later, but now he is too anxious to care.

 

His response arrives fast, like she was staring at her cell phone, waiting for him to say something. The thought loosens his shoulders and he almost smiles.

 

_ Lyanna: Don’t worry about Jon. I can deal with him. _

 

His fingers are shaking when she types again.

 

_ Lyanna: Where are you? _

 

Jon is concentrated on Robb‘s video game, his brow furrowed and he doesn’t seem to care whether or not his cousin is texting, oblivious to his surroundings. Robb allows himself to breathe more freely and types a quick answer.

 

_ Robb: In my flat. _

 

_ Lyanna: I’m stuck at work :( _

 

_ Lyanna: Can’t come see you. _

 

Lyanna is a famous lawyer, making a name for herself after struggling through high school and college with Jon attached to her leg. It is a normal occurrence that they cancel plans due to her busy schedule. Robb understands. Sometimes, he is glad of it. Fucking can tire a man out, even if he’s young like him. Everyone needs a break.

 

_ Robb: Too bad. _

 

_ Robb: Jon is leaving at any moment and I was eager to see you. _

 

He bites his lip, unsure of how she might answer his text. It could go either way with her. She may be into it or angry that he is attempting to distract her from whatever lawyers do.

 

_ Lyanna: Eager, huh? What would you do to me if I was there? _

 

_ Robb: Fuck you. _

 

Robb feels incredibly stupid after typing out his answer, wanting to punch himself in the face as a punishment for his words. Sansa once said that he was as good with describing his feelings as Jon, though their cousin made an effort to change that.

 

_ Lyanna: Lol, you suck at this. _

 

_ Robb: Sorry ;-; _

 

_ Lyanna: No worries, love. We can do the real thing later. _

 

Robb smiles, a relaxed feeling taking over his body in a quick motion. He turns to Jon slightly, seeing him still concentrated on his game, and bites his lip. For a second, he wants to say something, to tell him about what is happening with him and his mother, to come clean to his best friend, but the image of Jon punching Smalljon after his snarky comments about Lyanna stops him

 

_ Lyanna: Have to go, babe. I’ll stop by your flat later. _

 

_ Robb: K. _

 

He puts his phone away, locking the screen and adjusting himself in the couch. After he is done, Robb starts watching his cousin play his game, the both of them in silence. When Jon dies, he laughs.

 

“You suck at this,” he says, turning to his cousin.

 

“Fake guns are nothing like the real deal,” Jon grumbles, “You should see me on the field. I’m a fucking death machine.”

 

“Yeah, and I’m king Baelor, the Blessed.” he murmurs, “Give it a rest.”

  
  


***

 

Robb isn’t supposed to listen to it, he knows. It is a private conversation, meant for no one’s ears but the ones talking. His father and his aunt are speaking in hushed whispers, secluded in his office, isolated from the family lunch happening downstairs. He is only at the second floor to get Sansa’s charger and it’s a coincidence that he happens to pass by the office’s wooden door, seeing it slightly ajar and hearing his father’s angry voice.

 

“Have you told Jon yet?” he asks and Robb pictures him crossing his arms, being as imposing as one expects a CEO to be.

 

“He doesn't need to know,” answers Lyanna, voice meek. She seemed to always revert to her teenage self when in the presence of her brother, scared and defensive. “It’s none of his business.”

 

“He doesn’t need to… Gods, Lyanna. Of course he needs to know!” Robb bristles at his father’s tone. He never saw - or rather, heard - him so angry, not even when he was a child and broke an old family heirloom. “It was his brother or sister.”

 

Robb frowns and his heart beats strongly in his chest, wanting to leave this situation as quickly as possible. He chews on his lower lip and closes his fists, staying put.

 

_ Brother or sister. _

 

“No, it wasn’t,” Lyanna’s voice is slightly angry, “It was just cells, with no heartbeat or brain.”

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Ned responds, “Abortion is illegal here in the North.”

 

“And that is why I travelled to the Riverlands to do it.”

 

Two weeks before, Lyanna whispered to Robb in bed of how she needed to travelled for work, about how some prisoner in the Twins had requested a lawyer to oversee his confession. He didn’t even think much of it at the time, but now he replays the scene in his head, trying to see any tell that she was lying. She had smiled too much, a tight expression covering her face.

 

_ Abortion.  _ The word is heavy on his mind. He knows what it means and, since Arya and Sansa became pro-choice, he knows that plenty of women throughout Westeros have done the procedure, safely or not, but he never saw a situation in such a proximity with his life.

 

Lyanna had an abortion. Lyanna was pregnant and, unless she was lying to him when proclaiming their exclusivity to one another, the baby was his.

 

They were reckless a few times, going condomless. Robb was young and foolish, but she always said that she was on the pill and it wasn’t like they had any diseases or anything. The notion of what they did is like a bucket of cold water on his body.

 

He got her pregnant.

 

“I can’t listen to this anymore”, says Lyanna and he hears the click of her footsteps, walking on his direction. He is frozen on his place when she sees him, a desperate expression covering his features, and her eyes widen in shock. “Robb?”

 

His father is soon behind and he too stops when he sees him, “What are you doing here, son?”

 

“I… I…” he stutters, looking between Lyanna and Ned. They are so alike, as siblings are supposed to be, and the notion of it makes him gag. He  _ fucked  _ his aunt. He got her pregnant. “I have to go.”

 

“No, Robb, wait…” he hears Lyanna say as he struts down the stairs, walking as fast as he could. “I can explain!”

 

He reaches the front door quickly, ignoring his family’s questioning looks and his mother’s warm hand on his shoulder, ready to turn him in her direction. He shakes it off, unable to even  _ look  _ in their direction.

 

“Robb,  _ please! _ ” he hears Lyanna saying, but he is already in front of his car, struggling with the keys in his hands. As soon as he is in the driver’s seat, she opens the passenger’s door and enter his car as well. “Please, just let me explain.”

 

Her face is shining with tears and he wants to kiss them away, to clean them with his lips, but he looks up and sees his family standing in the doorway, staring at them. There is a strange look on his father’s face.

 

“Put your seatbelt on,” Robb says, starting the car.

 

Lyanna is quick to obey, strapping herself and he maneuvers the car, leaving his parent’s sidewalk. She turns to him and her mouth opens, a hundred apologies ready to fall out of her pretty, red lips.

 

“Don’t,” he says, “I need to speak first.”

 

“I understand,” she answers, mouth agape, “Say what you need to say and I’ll take it.”

 

Robb stops at a red light. It’s one he takes very often, whether it’s from returning from his parents’ house or from coming home from work, and he knows that it takes a long time before it turns back to green. He takes his hands off the wheel and sighs.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asks, watching her reaction with the corner of his eye. “Why didn’t you tell me you were pregnant? I would have come with you, held your hand before the procedure…”

 

“I don’t know,” she murmurs, playing with her fingers, “I guess I thought that if I never told you, things could back to the way they used to be.”

 

“It can't go back to the way it used to be,” he whispers, “Not after that stunt I just pulled. My father is suspicious.”

 

“I’m sorry,” she says as the light becomes green, quicker than he expected, “It’s my fault.”

 

“No,” he takes her hand, holding her fingers with his own as he turns into a familiar street, “It’s not.”

 

“Ned wasn’t even supposed to know,” sobs Lyanna, “They just called him, for no reason.”

 

His flat isn’t so far from his parents’ house and, when he moved in, Robb suspected that his dad gave him an apartment so close to appease his mother. Driving almost at the speed limit means he arrives in the building quickly.

 

He isn’t in the mood to enter his flat, he wants to stay just a little longer in the car, with Lyanna, where their secret is safe and sound. He parks in his spot and stops the car, loosening his seatbelt and turning to her.

 

“When I found out that I was pregnant,” he takes her other hand, “I was so scared.”

 

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me,” says Robb, raising his eyes and looking at her.

 

There is laughing lines around her face and a few gray hairs hidden beneath layers and layers of dark curls. He knows about a few spots of fat deposit in her body that she hates and how she isn’t as athletic as once was. She is thirty five, sixteen years older than him, and his aunt, but still. Lyanna is the most beautiful woman in the world to him.

 

Robb kisses her hands, pressing his forehead against her palms.

 

“I love you,” he says. It’s something that he has said it before, half-whispered declarations against her skin, and his heart isn’t beating wildly against his chest as he says it. It’s the truth. He loves her.

 

Lyanna touches his face, pulling him up to look at her. Her tears are drying and she is smiling.

 

“I love you too,” she whispers, the first time that she has ever said it. Robb had hoped that he would be more excited for it, in a better situation, but his heart is calm. He smiles and caress her cheek.

 

He kisses her, calm and without lust. It’s a kiss for two people that are in love, like them. Her hair is soft under his fingers and she circles his neck with her hands, pulling him closer. When they stop, he smiles, leaning their foreheads together and caressing her nose with his own. She loves him.

 

Someone knocks harshly on his window and Robb turns, expecting it to be a nosy neighbor or someone complaining about them kissing inside the car. Most of his neighbors have met Lyanna already, with how often she is there, so it’s not like any of them will be surprised by her being there.

 

It’s not any of his neighbors, though. It’s Jon.


End file.
